The end or the begining?
by GeetUpSausage
Summary: chapter 7 is here XD, The story starts during the end of 'Citadel of Doom', Kimiko and Clay have been captured after tricking Raimundo into leaving Wuya's palace so Omi and Jack can re-trap her in Dashi's magical Puzzle box. Review and help thank
1. Chapter 1

_The story starts during the end of 'Citadel of Doom', Kimiko and Clay have been captured after tricking Raimundo into leaving Wuya's palace so Omi and Jack can re-trap her in Dashi's magical Puzzle box. :)_

Let me know what you think

* * *

"_Wuya!"_ Yelled Raimundo, _"The prisoners have escaped! I think they set a-..."_

He stopped in his tracks looking up to see Omi and Jack suspended upside down in Wuya's hovering cage of evil magic.

"_Not to worry Raimundo, They are no threat to me"_ Wuya informed a slightly confused Raimundo as he walked over to her looking at Omi in mid air.

"_Raimundo!... Help us!... Please..."_ Begged Omi.

"_Well, well," _Smirked Wuya, looking over to the other side of the room, ignoring Omi's beg as Kimiko, Dojo and Clay arrived inside the stomach-cage of three of Wuya's stone minions_. "The gangs all here"_

"_I...'m guessin' the box didn't work?" _asked disappointed looking Clay.

"_Jack Spicer! Couldn't open it!" _complained the upside down Omi.

"_Not like you did any better! Chrome Dome!" _ Replied Jack, as Wuya pulled the Box from Omi's fingers.

"_You got a magic puzzle box from Dashi?" _Inquired Wuya. "_Hmm... _Hmm_Impressive effort, I must say, But how like Dashi to give you the tool, without the knowledge of how to use it" _Wuya smirked, as another one of her stone minion came and took Jack and Omi from there fiery cage and locked them in its stone stomach-cage. "_He always was a fool... smart dresser..., but a fool...Now...To unfinished business," She_ smirked looking down at Raimundo next to her. "_CRUSH THEM!" _

"_Not so fast Wuya!" _Perked up a confident Dojo, "_Once again you've for gotten about my ability to change size! _ *POP* Dojo changed size but he just popped between the spaces in the cage. There was a small pause as everyone looked at Dojo changed back to normal after having no effect on his rocky prison.

The minion carrying Omi and Jack stepped in line with the other three minions as they looked up to Wuya.

"_Like I said, CRUSH THEM!" _

Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Jack and Dojo all tried forced against the incoming cages around them outwards to stop being crushed. Things were going badly until a soft worried voice called out,

"_W-Wuya, Wait, You can't squish them like that!" _Pleaded Raimundo.

Everyone stopped and looked around, through their cages at the young dragon of the wind. There was a silence until an evil voice replied to him plea.

"_Oh Raimundo, you are quite right. No need to make a mess of my throne room" _Wuya pointed forward at her stone minions.

"_Take them to the dungeon, AND THEN crush them!"_

(Ok so here's where the story changes)

The stone monsters walked around to the dungeons as the Xiaolin Dragons pleaded with their old friend for help, As Raimundo walk forward looking worried and scared.

"_Raimundo! Partner! Please!"_

"_Rai! Stop Her! You're good, we know it!"_

"_Master Fung chose you for a reason, you don't belong on the Heylin side!" _

"_Raimundo has proven his loyalty to me time and time again, because I can give him anything he wants." _Replied Wuya.

"_Anything?" _inquired the young Brazilian.

"_Toys, money, Canada, Name it, it's yours." _Answered Wuya, as the minions left the room and went to the dungeons.

"_Ok" _He replied, looked crestfallen at his friend's final departure.

He walked away to his own 'Rai Zone'. He looked around as the door shut behind him, _his thoughts drifted to the girl he loved and wanted to save from any harm, who was dying because of her._ He whispered "_Golden Tiger Claws"_ he jumped in to the created portal. Disappearing from his zone.

Down in the dungeons, the minions where appearing to their locations, they grunted at each other, nodded their large stone heads and started to close their stomachs around their prisoners.

"_Come on!" _Screamed Clay, pushing with all his earth powers against the creatures crushing him, but with no avail. Dojo tried resizing again to slow down the squeeze but that just caused more pain for him. Omi and Jack were both pushing together inside the same cage but still no work. They all looked around for help from the others until they saw Kimiko. She was just sitting wish her face into her knees, crying softly, but the others knew she was. They looked at her and bowed their heads as they heard Kimiko's soft voice,

"_Rai..." _that was all she could say as her voice failed her. _Why? She asked her mind, why has he left me, I cared for him so much, Rai..._

There was a silence as they all knew it was the end, they bowed their heads and prepared for the end, but they were startled by a shout of

"_OMI! CATCH" _

They looked around to see the dragon of wind throwing the 'Serpents tail' through the bars of Omi's cage, a portal from the golden tiger claws closing behind him.

"_Golden Tiger Claws" Rai shouted throwing the claws in to a portal and them landing in the cage with Clay _

"_Clay free Dojo!, Omi save Jack!"_

"What about Kimiko?" Omi and Clay shouted together.

"_I'll save her, WIND" _That was all they heard until Kimiko felt a very strong force of wind around her, she failed to notice Raimuino's arrival to save them. Her face looked slightly brighter at his arrival, but she snapped back to reality when she heard him shout to her.

"_Kim! Help me!" _

She noticed the whirlwind around her and flicked a small flame into it. There result was a huge eruption of a flaming whirlwind that melted the stone creature holding her. When she was free she looked up at him but jumped back when she noticed a huge bolder flying towards them. She felt a push from her side as It hit him straight in the body sending him flying back, he was about to hit the ground before a huge force of icy cold water lifted him up further, hitting the wall, ceiling, and then the floor face first.

"_GUYS! He just saved us." _she said quietly, trying to convince herself to forgive him.

She looked over to him, to find him on all fours, coughing up blood; she turned to see Clay picking up a second big rock, Omi summoning a flood of water behind him. She looked horrified and didn't notice herself walking in-between the two dragons and their target.

"_No" _She said to them, looking up at them, but only feeling a small tornado forming around her feet, she was lifted up and glided across the room out of the way of the attacks. Kimiko looked back to see Raimundo moving her to the side with his wind powers, struggling to his feet, his head bowed low.

He placed his arms out wide, ready for the next attack.

"_I deserve everything they throw at me" _

_

* * *

_

_Review and let me know guys :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 , bit more action in this one :P

* * *

He waited but no attack came, he glanced up to see Omi, Dojo and Clay Staring at him with a mixture of anger and relief. The bag of shen Gong Wu he had stolen from Wuya was thrown to Kimiko's feet. Jack had fainted and he couldn't look at Kimiko, not after what had happened to the one he loved. Raimundo felt himself drop to his knees. He sat back on his legs and bowed his head, trying to hide his tears that they all could see. He didn't look up, didn't stop crying but said something the others were not expecting...

"_I ...know you won't care what I have to say...I don't blame you...I would do the same, but I need to say this... before you kill me, or Wuya does for saving you guys. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I know it means nothing coming from me, but just listen for a min please... I don't know why I joined this side...I knew since I joined the temple that I wasn't as good as you guys, I tried as hard as I could but I kept letting you all down, time and time again. I mean Omi's been at this since he was a child, Clay is as strong as anything, and Kimiko is the cleverest and most determined person ever, just like fire. What am I, I'm a member of the circus. Not a Xiaolin dragon, why would you bother with a guy like me if you had a choice. Why would you notice me...a rich girl, successful, beautiful ... notice me?" _He said the last part more to himself but they all heard it and looked over t Kimiko who was swelling up with tears.

"_Rai..." _she whispered, he pretended to not hear her and he continued. Omi and clay, with Dojo around his hat, just stared at the teary dragon.

"_I tried to redeem myself in all your eyes by standing up to Mala Mala Jong... but all I managed was to be beaten without landing a blow and to give away your location nearly killing you all. Even my very best nearly killed you all...I tried to go back to Brazil, but I couldn't disgrace my family, not after my dad...passed...so I planned to move to Europe, but my mind was weak, I was weak, Wuya showed me everything I wanted except 1 thing, I knew I could never have so I accepted, I never wanted you hurt, after all you four put up with me for..." _He stood, finished with what he thought were his last words, put his arms out and waited for an attack.

"_Rai..." _Kimiko whispered. Her mind was full, she couldn't think of anything but what was being said. She glanced around at the other dragons whom were standing in silence.

Clay bowed his hat and Omi bowed his head when hearing Raimundo's words. They knew Raimundo wasn't known for being serious and apologising, but they knew not to interrupt. They didn't forgive him, and were still burning with anger at him, but they knew now was not the time to let it out. The three dragons in training and Dojo gasped slightly when they saw Rai's head rise.

**RAI POV**

I looked up, jumped slightly at the sight of the door at the far end of the room, but threw my hands forward to create to powerful walls of wind. Pushing Omi, Clay and Dojo against one wall, and Kimiko and the unconscious jack against the other.

I chanced a glance at their eyes; I could see hate, horror, and anger coming from them, but all I felt was pain. First from a giant man sized fist hitting my front and throwing me in to the wall.

I managed to keep the walls of circling wind up; I increased their strength and size, stopping the minions getting to the others.

_Plan! I need a plan!_ His mind screamed at him. Then he looked at his feet, and he had one!

**NORMAL POV**

A grin formed across his, a grin they all knew too well, when he was up to no good...

"_RAI!" _Screamed Kimiko, thinking he'd betrayed her... left her again.

"_You dirty snake" _growled Clay.

"_Raimundo..." said_ Omi Quietly

They looked furious at him, glairing in to his eyes with hate. But he wasn't looking at them; Raimundo's eyes were fixed on the door at the far side of the room. The trapped dragons looked around where Raimundo was staring, seeing the minions their eyes turned from hate to horror.

There was s change in the atmosphere in the room, the wind walls had moved, freeing the saved warriors. There was a silence in the room apart from the whirl of the walls; Raimundo combined the walls in to one thick one, gliding in front of the door the minions were coming from. Nobody moved in the room, the Xiaolin dragons were staring at their enemy; Raimundo was forcing the enemy back, unable to move under the pressure of keeping his wall alive.

"_CLAY!" _They jumped and looked around to see a face of sheer concentration. _"I—I can't keep this up... GET EVERYONE OF OUT HERE! NOW!"_

They felt a drop in the winds around them, the wall was weakening, everyone was looking from Raimundo to the Minions breaking through his wall. In horror as they could see the minions pushing against the wall. The force of the wall weakening with every blow.

"_Ooof...HEY!" _They were all startled to hear Clay's voice as the Golden Tiger Claws were thrown in to him by a gust of wind.

"_GET BACK TO THE TEMPLE!" _Screamed Raimundo, still trying to keep his wall up, dropping to one knee under the strain. _"GO!" _ He yelled as he seen Kimiko rush to him to help. Kimiko took a step back, shaking her head looking horrified, tears streaming down her face.

"_CLAY! GET JACK AND DOJO OUT OF HERE!" _

"_GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" _The purple portal appeared, Clay threw the unconscious body of Jack Spicer through the portal, before pushing a reluctant Omi through it. He turned looked at Raimundo, Bowed he hat,

"_Good luck, partner, you'll need these more than we will" _Clay answered throwing the Tiger Claws to Raimundo's feet.

Raimundo sighed as he thought of the others getting to safety while he fends off the stone minions. He looked up, ready to go all out against the oncoming evil forces, knowing he was giving Clay, Omi, Dojo and Jack a chance to save Master Fung and the monks to create a plan to save the world. He was about to lower the wall but he noticed a small Japanese girl staring at him sobbing his name.

"_WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" _He screamed lowering his arms a little bit, lowering the power of the wind wall.

"_GET TO THE TEMPLE!" _

"_Not without you...I'm not leaving you here_!"

Lowering his arms Raimundo places them on Kimiko's shoulders,

"_Kimiko...This is my end" _he says gently as he picks up the Golden Tiger Claws and creates a portal to the Xiaolin temple.

"_No..." _Is all the tearing Kimiko can muster.

He placed his finger on her chin, pulling her face up to look in to her eyes, noticing the wind has stopped, he gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"_But I'm going out with a bang,"_ he says while grinning his cheeky grin at her. Kimiko can't help be smile a little, until she is grabbed in the arm.

She looks down to her arm to see Raimundo's hand, looking up at him she feels herself being thrown in to the portal. Turning her head at the last moment she sees Raimundo being hit in the side by a huge stone fist.

* * *

Keep letting me know what you think people :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Part 3 people :)

let me know what you think

"_But I'm going out with a bang,"_ he says while grinning his cheeky grin at her. Kimiko can't help be smile a little, until she is grabbed in the arm.

She looks down to her arm to see Raimundo's hand, looking up at him she feels herself being thrown in to the portal. Turning her head at the last moment she sees Raimundo being hit in the side by a huge stone fist.

* * *

**AT THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE**

Kimiko landed on her bum with a small oomph, her arm was out stretched, tears pouring down her face, she wanted to scream Raimundo's name but was stopped by a small hand over her mouth. She turned to see Omi, his hand over her mouth, she looked up to him, into his eyes, but all Omi did was move his other hand towards his own mouth and place a finger on his lips. Kimiko looked up at him, into his eyes, they were focused, filled with anger and hate but never looking at her, always behind her. She slowly turned around to see what had him so angry. The sight forced her to cover her own mouth in fear and anger, to stop her shouting out.

What she saw took away what little hope she had remaining, Master Fung and the monks were in stone cages bleeding, a few lay on their sides in pain. But not Master Fung he was sitting, crossed legged and meditating. They were surrounded by at least 50 stone minions. Kimiko and Omi silently walked over to where Clay and the unconscious body of Jack were located, Dojo was wrapped around Clay's hat.

**Kimiko's POV**

My eyes never left Master Fung, I felt the need to smile at the hope, honour and strength Master Fung was showing me. I was pulled out of my stare by Clay's whispered voice, I looked towards him to see his concerned eyes resting on mine.

"_Omi" _said Clay, "_Can you check the vault for Wu without being spotted, partner?" _he inquired tuning his head to the small monk.

"_Of course my friend Clay!" _Omi replied in a loud whisper with a bow and a smile, jumping on to the roof and over to the vault of the Shen Gong Wu.

"_We can't take them all, not without any Wu..Or Rai..." _I said quietly and more to myself.

"_What happened back there Kimiko?, you know after we were through the portal, you took some time getting through?" Asked Dojo_

"_Rai...he thought we were all gone...he was going to lower his wall and charge them...but he noticed I was still there, he told me to leave, but I couldn't leave him, not again...I couldn't lose him again...I can't...he just placed his hands on my shoulders, sayin' this was his end" _I said that last bit quietly and was startled by Clay and Dojo's reaction of shock, I noticed they looked upset and guilty for leaving him. I sighed quietly and took a deep breath before continuing, looking down at my feet.

"_He said it was his end... He gave me a little kiss on the cheek, like I do to him...he said he was going out with a bang, before throwing me into the portal, I'm guessing the wall had been destroyed..." _She started with a sob _" cos...Cos the last thing I saw was him being thrown in to the wall by the hand of those stone monsters..." _I finished in a whisper.

I looked up slowly to only see shocked faces, I knew they were angry at Rai, but they wanted him on our side again, they don't want him dead. I don't want him dead... I need him. I felt a tear drop down my face and lowered my head to look at the ground, dropping to my knees. I noticed a tear drop to the floor, I think the others noticed as I felt a small hand on chin, Dojo has slithered on to my knees, standing up looking at me, his hand on my chin,

"_You know Raimundo better than us all Kimiko, and we all know he'd do anything to get you to safety, and it worked" _He smiled up at me before remembering the army between us and Master Fung, _"Well mostly" _

I couldn't help but crack a small smile at the small goofy green dragon., a small smile, but its still a smile.

**NORMAL POV**

Kimiko looked up to see Clay's off and held in front of him, his head bowed, but there was a hint of a small smile on his lips. This is when Raimundo would normally crack with us all, and the three of them were thinking just that. The smirks died as quickly as they appeared and they sat in silence only to be awoken by a reappearing Omi.

"_There was none my friends, also what is with all the wide face's?" _asked a confused Omi.

They all waited, but there was no correction of Omi's slang. Clay placed his hat back on and Dojo promptly jumped back on to it. Looking down Clay noticed Kimiko crying still, he decided to speak to Omi to stop the curious monk asking if she was alright, knowing she didn't want to talk about it.

Clay and Dojo looked at him then to each other when Clay knelt down behind the building they were using for cover. Clay took of his hat, while Dojo hopped on to Omi's shoulder, and placed his hand on the little monks other shoulder and let out a gentle sigh.

"_He stayed behind to hold off Wuya why we think of a way to defeat her, little partner" _ informed Clay and Dojo watching nervously.

Omi's head bowed as he worked out what this meant about his friend and rival Raimundo. He slowly picked his head up, his eyes full of fear. He stuttered his words as he tried to speak.

"_B-B-But if us three and Jack Spicer were unable to defend ourselves, what chance does Raimundo stand by himself? He will be unable to attain victory!"_

There was a silence as Clay and Dojo wondered how to reply to the young ones question. However, it was Kimiko's voice which broke the silence.

"_He knows he can't win Omi..." _Her voice was broken, but she climbed to her feet, with a glint of pride in her eyes. _"But he is not trying to win" _

"_Then why is he fighting?"_ Omi asked still looking confused. This time it was Dojo who answered.

"_Sometimes a warrior does not fight to win, but fights to give others a chance to win for him" _

Everyone's eyes turned to Dojo who looked around at all them and shrugged.

"_I looked at Master Fung's calendar"_

There was another silence as they all looked over at the stone demons guarding Master Fung and the Monks.

"_We can't do this without and Wu" _Sighed a desperate Clay.

"_I have a Wu" _a familiar but disliked voice behind them said.

There was a collective gasp as the remaining Xiaolin monks remembered they had brought Jack Spicer's unconscious body back with them.

"_Jack Spicer!" _Omi said preparing for battle, _"Wait...you have a Shen Gong Wu?"_

"_Yeah" _He shrugged, _"Wuya didn't see a need to take the Monkey staff from me." _He shrugged again looking rather pleased with himself.

"_Ok" _Sighed a slightly frustrated Kimiko _"We can't take them all out with just the Monkey Staff!" _

There was a collective sigh of defeat amongst the group, which was suddenly ended by a small whoosh or a portal opening. They all stared into the purple portal, all hoping for something to come through to help them, Their minds pleading for some help.

**CLAY'S POV**

_Please some Wu, partner, please! Make me right to give you them Golden Tiger Claws back Raimundo partner! _

**OMI'S POV**

_Raimundo my friend, please send us some of Wuya's Wu! That would be most helpful. However, a Xiaolin monk as great as me does not need any Wu! But I would like some!_

**DOJO'S POV**

_Come on, we need to rescue Master Fung! Anything that could help us, Raimundo, just please give us _something! Anything? Please? Maybe?

**JACK'S POV**

_Mommy? I wish I had my jack bots. I could send them in to destroy the Stone things. Then JACK SPICER! EVIL BOY GENIOUS! Will take over the WORLD! After the Xiaolin Losers take care of Wuya!_

**KIMIKO'S POV**

_Please, Rai...Come back...I can't lose you again...please...I don't care about the Wu... I can't do this without you. Wait? Do I really feel this way, guess my feelings must have been deeper than I thought...just come back to us...to me..._

There was a small but sudden bang that brought the group back to there senses, they looked sown I sync to see a brown sack lying on the floor directly under the where the portal was. It was Omi who broke the silence by jumping from his position to right beside the sack.

"_It's all our Shen Gong Wu!" _Omi exclaimed a bit too loud as there was a grunt from the minions near the cages.

"_Quiet down, little partner" _Injected Clay as he came and collected the back to take it to were they were hiding.

"_Its not all our Wu.." _Kimiko said after a while looking over all the Shen Gong Wu that was laid down in front of them. _"Well we know Rai has the Golden Tiger Claws..."_She explained while holding back a tear. _"But he's also kept the Sword of the Storm"._

"_That is most irresponsible of him" _Piped up Omi.

For reasons unknown to her, Kimiko felt a huge rise in anger spreading up her as Omi said these words about Raimundo.

_Why an I feeling these things about him...do I...? no I can't... but I can't stand things being said about him..._

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Clay placing his hand on her shoulder, seeming to know what she was thinking he whispered.

"_Let it slide, Lil' Lady, Omi don't know any better" _

She Smiled up at Clay, as she came seemed to have formulated a plan.

**KIMIKO'S POV**

"Ok Guys, I've got a plan. But its a doosey, So bare with me" I explained.

"_Right Clay, I need you to use the Changing Chopsticks and the – Whaa?" _I was interrupted by a quiet whoosh and a small thump behind where I knelt. Turning around I felt my eyes fill with tears.

There lying on the floor were the Golden Tiger Claws. I silently sobbed, thinking _Rai...please don't be dead...you can't be ….you wouldn't have give them up unless you had no choice...Things must be going badly. _

"Oh my god..."_ I heard Clays voice whisper as he picked up the Claws_

I could tell something was wrong, just in the sound of Clay's voice. I heard Dojo Gasp from a Clays hat. I looked up, not sure what to expect, but what I saw hurt more than anything.

The Claws were no longer Golden...But Red...With Blood...I fell back to my knee's, no wanting to look again...

There was a silence until Omi's quiet voice perked up.

"_Clay, My Friend, may I have a look at the Golden Tiger Claws, Please?" _

I looked up slightly to see Clay hand them over to the young monk.

"_It looks like Raimundo was correct...It was his end...and he did go out with a bang..."_ I Launched my self at the small monk, fists raised, fire in my eyes. Omi looked in to my eyes, but he did not move... he simply turned the claws upside down in he palms and bowed his head. I started slow down and lower my hands, and came to a halt when I saw a tear drip from the young monks eyes. I looked in to his eyes, his looking to the floor, that was when remember he turned them over I looked down at the claws, wondering why he turned them over. What I seen took my legs out from under me, I fell on my bum, lifter my knee's up and sobbed.

_RAIMUNDO! why did you have to be so bloody heroic!...Could you not just return with us. Made me happy... kept em safe...Rai... _I couldn't even think any more, all that was going through my mind was Rai's Painful end. The cloth around the claws was red... and there was most of Rai's huddy... still attached to the Claws as they came though the portal.

* * *

Review my friends :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is part 4 guys :)

enjoy and review please

* * *

_**AT WUYA'S FORTRESS **_

_(Just after Omi, Clay, Jack, Dojo and Kimiko were sent through the portal back to the temple)_

"_WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" Raimundo_ screamed lowering his arms a little bit, lowering the power of the wind wall.

"_GET TO THE TEMPLE!" _

"_Not without you...I'm not leaving you here_!"

Lowering his arms Raimundo places them on Kimiko's shoulders,

"_Kimiko...This is my end" _he says gently as he picks up the Golden Tiger Claws and creates a portal to the Xiaolin temple.

"_No..." _Is all the tearing Kimiko can muster.

He placed his finger on her chin, pulling her face up to look in to her eyes, noticing the wind has stopped, he gives her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"_But I'm going out with a bang,"_ he says while grinning his cheeky grin at her. Kimiko can't help be smile a little, until she is grabbed in the arm.

She looks down to her arm to see Raimundo's hand, looking up at him she feels herself being thrown in to the portal. Turning her head at the last moment she sees Raimundo being hit in the side by a huge stone fist.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

"_oooohhh...that hurt" _I grumbled when I recovered my senses from the fist throwing my into the rough fortress wall. I looked up to see my attackers, and was greeted by a sight that seemed to sap away my last hope for survival. There were rock monsters everywhere, I was surrounded. Normally I would have accepted that this the and I would have launched a ferocious attack, sacrificing myself to take as many as I can. However, I knew that fighting for my own survival was pointless, I would never win, but then again I wasn't fighting for my own survival.

I climbed to my knees, a smirk appeared across my face as I thought of why I was doing this, why I was getting up. _For Omi, the big headed little monk who was like my little brother but you would want no other along side you, Clay, the slow cowboy who was by best friend, the one who I could always rely on, Dojo, the strange but reliable dragon, always gives a laugh to the situation_. I gave a little chuckle as I thought of Spicer... yeah I was even fighting for him to help find away to save the world, then try to rule it in his own stupid way.

The grin changed from my face and moved to a frown as I thought of Kimiko. _I was happy thinking of her, but I thought of what could have been if I hadn't been so selfish and joined Wuya. I should have been stronger, but now was not the time to worry about that. I just thought of her, the main reason I'm getting up now, to give her a chance to be safe, be happy. I thought of how often I wished I'd kissed her back, how many times I chickened out of telling her how I feel. She has no idea...but she wouldn't care anyways. Stubborn girl. _I smiled as I started to think of all the hugs and kisses on the cheeks I have received from her, all the jokes we have played, all the laughs we've had.

I was on my hands and knees, when I looked to the left and right of me and noticed a brown sack on the floor not far form where I was. I remembered the Shen Gong Wu that I has stolen from Wuya to help save the others. The serpents tail was on the floor across the other side of the room after Omi used it to free him self and Jack and I still had the Golden Tiger Claws on my hand as I used them to send everyone back to the temple. That's when my mind chose to have a small flash back to a conversation I had with Wuya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Raimundo, you will be pleased to know that we have all the monks at the temple caged up and under heavy guard." _informed a proud Wuya.

"_Ok" _Was all Raimundo could reply.

"_My dear boy, what is wrong?"_

"_Nothing, just what's the point of having all this cool stuff if I have nobody to share it with?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

I realised then what I wanted the most, and she hated me too much to care, so I decided to sacrifice everything to make her happy, to make her safe. I started to climb to my feet, my mind racing to formulate a plan to help the others, then I had one.

"_GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS" _I screamed slashing the air and jumping through the portal. There was silence amongst the stone minions in the room until I appeared between two of them to grab the serpents tail.

My hand closed around the Wu and I sighed a sigh of relief as I turned to jump back in to the portal to the sack of Wu across the room. But was only met with a large stone foot to my side. The force knocked the wind out of me, but I was able to recover quickly. I tried to use my element to turn and move out of the way of the oncoming fist from the stone creature in front of me, I managed to move slightly but still took the full force of the blow to my back as I hit the wall opposite with a thump. I landed on the floor and felt something weird under me. I slapped my forehead when I remembered I had the serpents tail in my hand from before I got kicked.

**NORMAL POV**

Raimundo climbed to his feet, panting, blood dripping from his face, his hoody torn across the back and front from the blows. The Serpents Tail in one hand and the Golden Tiger Claws in the other, he lifted what was left of his hood over his head, his eyes narrow, ready to attack.

Summoning his power of the wind, he threw him self straight at the head of the nearest stone creature, using the tiger claws as weapons he pierced the neck of the minion, using the grip from it to keep him self suspended against the tall monster. He felt the creature stumble with the claws in in its neck, but felt movement in the wind behind him.

"_SERPENTS TAIL!" _ Raimundo screamed as a huge boulder came flying at him form behind. The boulder travelled straight through the young monk and smashed the minion, he was attached to, in the face. The boulder defeated the minion sending it crashing to the floor, but Raimundo pushed him self off the minion and towards the ceiling of the room .

Using the ceiling of the room Raimundo trusted him self back towards the floor directly below him, planning to use his wind to create a shock wave to knock back the creatures, giving him time to send the Wu back to the temple.

While on his plummet to the floor, he was suddenly halted by a huge fire ball fired from the mouth of the small army below him, he tried to cover his face as he plummeted but he still took a fire ball straight to his face, spinning him towards the wall behind him. Another ball caught him straight in the back sending him face first into the wall. His body was stiff as he fell backwards of the wall he was imprinted to and hit the ground with a solid thud. There was a silence as the stone creatures waited to see if he was dead, his body was still, he was silent.

**RAI POV**

_Where I am? Wooh... are these my thoughts?... I can hear them out loud?...am I dead? Where is this place? _

"_Full of questions, aren't you?" _Asked an amused but familiar voice

"_who are you?... wait... your me? But I'm me?" _Asked a confused Raimundo

"_In order, Yea I am you, and yea you are also you. I'm your mind... you've just taken a hell of a beating there son,your body's ready to move on...hmmm... but for some reason your heart and soul are not"_ There was a small silence as the new Raimundo stared into his beaten self.

"_there's a sort of fight in your body, between your soul and heat_, _and your mind. Your soul and heart want you to get up and keep fighting, until your are unable to any more, but your mind is torn down the middle."_ there was another pause.

"_you see, your mind is unsure weather you fighting on will be worth anything in the long run... its unsure that if you some how manage to get the sack of Shen Gong Wu, you won' be hated any ways by your fellow monks, if you go through all this"_ He points at all Raimundo wounds and all the blood. _"will your old friends not fight you to get revenge after, or if you all fail will Wuya torture and kill you any ways...Your-"_

"_But Kimiko... I need to help her... I caused all her pain." _Whispered Raimundo, half hoping his other self didn't hear him, but it did.

"_that is the argument that your Heart is putting up...and I seems to have won." _it said while looking around as things god hazy and blurry for the wounded monk.

"_just remember why your fighting on..." _That was the last Raimundo heard as he was brought to darkness.

"_Kimiko..." _Was all he could say, he kept repeating it silently to himself, until he felt a solid surface beneath his back, followed by a large amount of pain flushing back across his body. He winced with the pain to only hear a sharp gasp.

"_Raimundo, my boy?" _the voice he heard was a raspy voice, an unpleasant one too. Realising who it was immediately he summoned all his strength he had left and started to speak.

"_Ty-" _Was all he could manage. He was too weak. Then he felt a hand on his forehead, a cod hand, one that he did not enjoy touching him. The hatred for this touch brought him some new strength.

There was a sharp gasp from the Heylin witch leaning over Raimundo as his eyes sharply opened wide.

"_TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!" _His hands closed and pointed straight into the stomach of the Witch as she was sent flying through several stone minion with a huge gust of wind.

Leaping to his feat he caused a few of the stone monsters to take a step back, allowing him to use his wind powers to summon the shack of Shen Gong Wu to his feet. Creating a portal to the Xiaolin Temple with the Golden Tiger Claws, he pulled open the bag and placed the Serpents tail back in to it. He was about to pull in closed until he saw the gold like handle of his favourite bladed Wu. He pulled it out the sack with a small smirk to himself, closing the bag back up he heard a deafening scream that could only bring a smile to his lips.

"_Not my Shen Gong Wu! You Traitor!" _Screamed Wuya as Raimundo as he threw the full bag in to the waiting portal to the rest of the monks.

She came diving at him, in shear anger, forgetting about her magic, But Raimundo was ready for her.

"_SWORD OF THE STORM! WIND!" _He swung the blade under him and created a huge up draft that threw the witch hard of the ceiling. She hit the ground with a thud after bouncing of the sharp stone ceiling. There was a smirk on Raimundo's face until he remembered the huge army surrounding him. He bowed his head, raised the sword to stand tall in front of him, and whispered to him self …

"_For Kimiko". _With them words he ran, straight at the minion in front of him, raising the sword for a strike at it. Using his element to pass through the creatures attempted block Raimundo thrust the sword deep into its stomach shattering it around his feat. Suddenly turning around and knocking over a few monsters with a large gust of wind from the sword. He felt a huge blow to his back, landing face down he rolled over to see a smug Wuya with her hand raised and a small stream of steam coming from her palm.

"_They'll never have you back, not after all you've done!" _The evil witch retorted at him with hatred.

"_I don't care any more!" _The retorted, trying to convince himself more than anything, while climbing to his feet not wanting to show his fear of being rejected to Wuya.

"_I don't care..."_ he dropped to his knees knowing that his actions will not change anything in the eyes of his former friends. He didn't have time to worry or fear what would become of him after as he was interrupted by a Heylin fireball caching him on his chin and throwing him high in the air and against the wall behind him. Raimundo braced himself for the fall back to he ground, but it never came. He was suspended by Wuya's magic against the sharp wall behind him. The rock cutting in to this back, blood dripping down his back and front. He looked down at he hands, seeing the Golden Tiger Claws he tried to summon a portal. But was hit hard in the gut by a fire ball of Wuya. She noticed the Claws and planned to regain her Shen Gong Wu.

Using her magic Wuya levitated her self up to Raimundo's level, looked in to his eyes, and whispered quietly to him

"_She'll never love you back" _Wuya smirked as she saw the fear and anger rise up in Raimundo's face.

Raimundo just stared in to the witches eyes, his own filling with anger and hatred, hit fists tightened. His had loosened as the grip of the Golden Tiger Claws drew open a cut in hit hand. He looked down at the cut and it must have been an old cut as the blood was streaming out of his palm. The Tiger Claws were dripping with his blood, he had to loosen his grip on them to slow the blood flow.

"_Give me the Golden Tiger Claws and I'll promise to kill her quickly." _ whispered the Witch.

"_You'll never hurt her..." _

"_What can you do about it boy!"_

Raimundo's hand closed back around the Claws as he tried to open a portal.

"_Oh no you don't!" _Wuya said in a slightly raised voice.

She floated back away from him slightly, using her finger to create 3 circles of burning magic. She move out around Raimuino's neck, and the other two across his elbows. Trying to make him bend his arm and release the Claws.

Wuya lowed the rings of burning energy to around Raimuino's neck and arms, slowly closing in around him,

"_Give me the Golden Tiger Claws," _She demanded in a calm voice. She closed her fingers while saying it and Raimundo could feel the burning on his neck and elbows. He screamed out but stopped after a second and just gritted his teeth, determined not to show her any weakness in him. He could feel the fire burning through his huddy, burning on to his skin. He searched and racked his mind for some sort of plan. He knew he had to get the claws to Kimiko and the others, if he couldn't escape. The rings closing in more, he found it harder to breathe as his neck started to become crushed.

_This is it..._he thought.

"_KIMIKO!" _He screamed as his wrists were no longer bound down as Wuya's magic was focused on his elbows and neck. He created a portal, throwing the claws through it, his huddy sleeve that had been burned off coming with it.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

_That's it...I'm don... I held out guys... I give you all the Wu...except the sword... but hopefully she wont find it... Kimiko... I lo- b_lackness took over as he passed out...or away.

* * *

Review some more guys :)

give me tips to improve it or story ideas


	5. Chapter 5

Here's number 5 people :P

* * *

"_KIMIKO!" _He screamed as his wrists were no longer bound down as Wuya's magic was focused on his elbows and neck. He created a portal, throwing the claws through it, his huddy sleeve that had been burned off coming with it.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

_That's it...I'm don... I held out guys... I give you all the Wu...except the sword... but hopefully she wont find it... Kimiko... I lo- b_lackness took over as he passed out...or away.

* * *

**BACK AT THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE. **

"_This sleeve is from Raimundo's Huddy, this sleeve is think with his blood, by the looks of it it was ripped off him, must have been just as he threw them through the portal to us,"_ Clay's voice quietened down at the end

There was a small jump by Clay when he heard Kimiko start talking.

"They were his trump card, his one way to escape Wuya and come back..." Her voice started to fail her, but she carried on. "He would only ever send them away if he had no choice...if it was the last chance he had to keep them from falling in to Wuya's hands..if it was his last chance to help us...last move to give us time".

"_Huh? Can you feel that?" _ Kimiko asked the group as she climbed to her feet.

"_Yes," _Answered Omi, _"This is most worrisome" _

"_What you guys, talking about!" _Pleaded the confused Jack Spicer. _"I can't feel anything..."_

"_Exactly Partner." R_eplied Clay, with a serious look of worry on his face.

"_When a Dragon is close to death or already is..." _Dojo's Voice cracked as he spoke, he gulped, and gave a little sigh before continuing.

"_Their element, it... it depends on the condition of the dragon, if the dragon has passed, their element would be free, and unleash a fury, like Clay's would cause earthquakes, Kimiko's, forest fires, Omi's would cause tsunami's and Raimuino's would cause Hurricanes or tornadoes- But"_

"_Well what's the trouble, there is no hurricane here?" _Piped up the still confused Spicer.

"_I'm getting to that!"_ Growled the annoyed little dragon.

" _If the dragon is close to death, hanging on by the littlest hope, their element will draw power from all over the world, to give one last battle, So again, Clay's would stop all earthquake's, and land slides, stop all the movement of the Earth to help save him. Omi's water would stop all rain, calm all the seas, stop all water across the world and give its power to him. Kimiko's would draw heat from all over the world, all fires would be put out. And Raimuino's, being the wind, stops all wind across the world, even the smallest breeze would lend its power to him." _There was a silence as the three monks and Jack Spicer thought about what they have just been told.

"_So..." _Began Clay _"because all the wind around here has died totally, there isn't a breeze to be seen of felt anywhere around,"_ He said while looking at all the trees on the mountains around him, waiting for one of them to move in the breeze.

"_Raimundo must be close to death but still hanging on?" _

Dojo looked at Clay and Omi, who both looked hopeful, but then he glanced at Kimiko who was silently sobbing.

"_Maybe..." _Was all Dojo could answer as he bowed his head.

"_But you just said-" _Began a quiet Omi.

"_Maybe I didn't explain fully," _Dojo conceded _"When the spirit is freed from a dragon, it unleashes fury where ever it is when it was freed. So if Raimundo is-"_ He chocked slightly when he head Kimiko gasp slightly, he turned to look at her to see her eyes wide open and full of tears. They were just staring at him, pleading him to be wrong. Dojo tried to continue but his voice was very low.

"_The fury would draw all the wind from the world, and unleash it at the place Raimundo last was." _

He whispered as there was a collective bow of heads, Kimiko dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Until there was a hand on her chin, she looked up to see Clay kneeling before her, she smiled at him when she felt Dojo jump on to her head and wrap him self around her shoulders. Omi placed a hand on one shoulder, and even Jack came over to give him a smile and a nod. She smiled at her friends, and even at Jack, but it was broken by the voice of the bald monk Omi, she move to look at him as he turned to face her.

"_What ever happened to Raimundo can not be changed now..."_ He continued with haste from seeing the look in Kimiko's eyes.

"_but it will change our reason for going after Wuya, to save the world, or revenge." _He felt Kimiko smirk as he continued.

"_But we need Master Fung first, He will know more about Raimundo's situation than we do." _

"_That's right" _Perked up Dojo

"_but I don't have any clue how were going to do that, we do not have any limbs to keep us suspended in the air" _Omi conceded while dropping to his backside and sighing.

"_I'm gonna say, flying without wings?"_ inquired Kimiko

"_That too!" announced_ Omi.

"_Anyways," _Began Kimiko, ignoring Omi's comment. _"I have a plan, but its a big one so listen up."_ she began to explain her plan, but had to go through it several times so they all knew what they were doing.

"_Right," _The Dragon of fire sighed, trying to keep her temper in check. _"for the last time, Clay you use the, Two-ton Tunic, Third Arm Sash, The Fist of Tebigong, the Golden Tiger Claws, Helmet of Jong and the Changing Chopsticks. Shrink yourself using the Chopsticks, and use the Golden Tiger Claws to travel to on top of the head of the Stone thing guarding Master Fung. When were all ready use the chopsticks and the Tunic to crush the monster, and protect Master Fung by using the Tunic, the Fist of Tebigong and Third Arm Sash with your element to help you. The Helmet of Jong should give you a good wide range of vision in the middle of the battle." _ There was a look of fear in Clay's eye's from the job Kimiko was giving him, but he was reassured when she explained what the others would be dong.

"_Omi, use the Shroud of Shadows and Jet Bootsu, to travel to above where Clay will be, use your element with the Orb of Tornami to keep Clay safe, take the Mantis Flip Coin just in case."_ Omi nodded as he bend forwards to pick us his assigned Shen Gong Wu.

"_I'll take the Longi Kite, and using the Star Hanabi and Eye Of Dashi with my element I can cover you from above. I'll take the Reversing Mirror too just encase." _They looked at each other and turned to Dojo smiled at him, bringing fear to his eyes.

"_Dojo, Jack, We need you two to work together" _Informed inform Kimiko.

Dojo looked at Jack who aha just threw his arms around the little dragon and was hugging him tightly, with a big cheesy smile on his face.

"_Fine" _Dojo managed to squeeze out as Jack started to rock back and forward squeezing the tiny dragon harder.

"_Jack, you need to use your Monkey Staff, and we'll give you the Lotus Twister. You need to free Master Fung and the Monks while were fighting." _Informed Kimiko.

"_Just bring them back here, Jack Spicer" _Informed Omi trying to show his authority.

"_Dojo, can you help him little buddy?" _Asked Clay looking down at the little dragon in Jacks arms. _"You can use the Serpents Tail to help you."_

_Dojo nodded as he _picked up his Wu and prepared to move.

There was a brief silence as the group put on their Shen Gone Wu. Clay put the Two-Ton tunic over his head before wrapping the Third Arm Sash around it. He picked up the Helmet of Jong and lowered it on his head before he placed the Fist of Tebigong on his right hand and the Golden Tiger Claw's on his left, with the Changing Chopsticks in his fingers.

Looking down at Omi, who only head his head showing form under the Shroud of Shadows, the Orb of Tornami, Mantis Flip Coin and Jet Bootsu hidden under it, and at Kimiko, who had the Longi Kite on her back, the Eye of Dashi around her neck, the Reversing Mirror in her left hand and her favourite Shen Gong Wu, the Star Hanabi in her right hand.

"_Good Luck" _They said as Clay prepared to move.

"_Changing Chopsticks!" _He called as he shrunk down to the size of an ant. _"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS" _He screamed but it was only as loud as a whisper to the others. Jumping through the portal he made, he landed on the head of the guard closest to the cage Master Fung was in. He looked down at Master Fung who just raised one eye brow but never broke his meditation. There Clay waited until the other were in position.

"_Your up Omi, Good luck, remember 30 Seconds until I start," _Kimiko reminded the young monk.

"_I have remembered my friend, may your luck behave well," _Omi said kindly with a smile before covering his face with the Shroud and whispering

"_Jet Bootsu!" _

Kimiko smiled to herself, knowing of how Raimundo would have corrected Omi, making her laugh

and throwing her a flirty smile, which she always blushed at, because she giggled at his joke. She bowed her head as she smiled at the thought of him. When she heard Dojo command Jack to move in to position.

"_Jack, move around to the other side of the temple and fly up when you see me do." _The little green dragon commanded. Jack nodded showing he understood his job, Dojo watched he run off before hopping on Kimiko's shoulders. She looked around to see him and smiled at him, a smile he knew only one person could bring.

"_you miss him don't you?" _The dragon asked nodding, already knowing the answer. He watched Kimiko nod slowly as her smile died down while her head lowered.

"_cheer up kid,"_ Dojo advised _"You'll see him soon" _

The small dragon smiled as he slithered away in to position, holding Serpents Tail. He gave Kimiko a nod as she sighed and shouted.

"_STAR HANABI! FIRE!"_ Throwing the flaming star over the building she was using for cover, she jumped high yelling.

"_LONGI KITE!" _She was propelled higher in to the air as there was a huge explosion in the middle of a crowd of the stone creatures. The star came flying back in to her hands as she heard a voice down below her shout.

**WITH CLAY, NORMAL POV **

Clay jumped up from the head of the stone creature, yelling as he jumped.

"_CHANGING CHOPSTICKS! TWO-TON TUNIC!" He was instantly resized_ as the tunic transformed to become invincible. The weight of the tunic began to plummet Clay to the floor straight through the minion he was waiting on before. As the tunic collided with the head of the evil creature, Clay raised his arm holding the Fist of Tebigong above his head,

"_FIST OF TEBIGONG, EARTH! THIRD ARM SASH! EARTH!" _The Third Arm Sash changed from its normal material to become solid rock, Clay spun it around him as he fell, smashing numerous demons as he did. He pointed the Fist of Tebigong straight at the ground beneath him, the impact sent shock waves across the temple the ground around Clay rose up and smashed in to each other, destroying numerous more minions. The ground landed with a deafening bang, but there were instantly more demons already summoned in place of the ones that have been destroyed.

"_HELMET OF JONG!" _He screamed as he instantly tuned and launched the still activated Fist of Tebigong through the monster behind him, that was about to hit him. Being able to see the attacks coming from behind him with the Helmet of Jong, Clay was smashing countless demons, combining him earth element with both the Fist of Tebigong and the Third Arm sash. The stone sash was up behind Clay, using the Helmet he was blocking and counter attacking against the enemies both in front and behind him, the Two Ton Tunic was invaluable by protecting Clay from the attacks that get through.

**WITH OMI, NORMAL POV**

"_Clay needs my help!"_ Thought the hidden Omi, waiting for his chance. He immediately lifted of the Shroud of Shadows as he shouted to Clay.

"_Hold on my friend!" _He looked down to see Clay kneel down to allow the weight of the tunic keep him steady, but also digging in the Fist of Tebigong and the Third Arm Sash for extra support.

"_ORB OF TORNAMI! WATER!" _Omi shouted while using the Jet Bootsu to hover down in between Clay and the cages of the monks. The power of the orb was amplified by the bald monks power over water, a Tsunami strength wave poured out of the orb. The demons attacking were thrown back, smashed by the force of the water. Clay almost went with him as the two tons was not enough to keep him steady. There was a moment of worry form both Omi and Clay but it over quickly as the Third and Sash and the Fist of Tebigong done their jobs and held the Texan safe.

"_Whoo-weee! Close one partner, but much obliged" _Said a relieved Clay

"_Yes, that was most close, but we must not get messy!" _ warned Omi

"_yeah, I think you mean 'must not get sloppy'" Clay corrected_ him

"_that too!" _Omi replied, using the Jet Bootsu to fly higher in the air.

"_ORB OF TORNAMI!" ICE!" _The young dragon of the water screamed, launching a column of ice directly at the cages Maser Fung and the monks were being held in. The cages sparkled in the light as they had been frozen solid by Omi.

**WITH KIMIKO, NORMAL POV**

"_EYE OF DASHI! FIRE!" _Screamed Kimiko, firing a huge stream of fire in to the demons on the other side of the courtyard to Clay and Omi.

"_STAR HANABI! FIRE!" _She added, throwing her favourite Shen Gong Wu down to create a huge explosion. Distracting the monsters who were making there was over towards the other monks.

She looked down to see a large group of monsters looking up at her, opening their mouths. Then she remembered they could shoot fire balls like cannons.

"_REVERSING MIRROR!"_ She yelled in fear while turning her head away encase it failed in saving her. There was a silence as Kimiko slowly opened her eyes and looked down. She panicked when she saw the demons still standing looking at her, but she was calmed when she noticed the huge holes burned in to their stomachs.

"_EYE OF DASHI! FIRE!" _She shouted pointing the Shen Gong Wu at them, reducing them to a pile of burning rock.

"_CLAY!"_ Screamed Kimiko, _"When I clear the path use the Fist of Tebigong to destroy the frozen cages." _Clay nodded in understanding as Kimiko swooped down towards Clay from behind so the cages where in front of her.

"_STAR HANABI! FIRE!" _She shouted throwing the flaming Shen Gong Wu straight over Clays head cutting a small gap in between the monks and their targets. Landing on the shoulders of the Two-Ton Tunic, Kimiko lifted up the Eye Of Dashi, aiming it directly in the gap she just made.

"_EYE OF DASHI! FIRE!" _ she yelled creating a thick beam of pure fire energy, burning the ground and melting the stone soldiers around it. Making the perfect passage for Clay.

As if he could read minds, Omi swung down over Clay and used the Orb of Tornami to cool the burning ground so Clay could travel safely to Master Fung.

**NORMAL POV**

"_FIST OF TEBIGONG!" _Clay screamed as he made he way to the centre of the cages, punching the ground, creating shock waves that smashed the frozen cages of the captured monks.

"_DOJO, JACK! NOW!" _Omi ordered. Seeing Dojo pass Safely through the building he was hiding behind and straight through the stone demons using the Serpents Tail. Dojo stopped in the middle of the monks and waited as everyone's piled on the enlarged dragon. When they were all aboard they looked around to see more demons had been summoned. There was a collective gulp as their fear and panic rose to new heights. However, it was turned to relief when Jack jumped on the building behind them, Monkey staff in hand, wailing loudly. Everyone looked around at him, except Dojo who took the chance to shoot off in to the air and out of range of the demons.

"_DON'T LEAVE ME!" _ They heard Jack's monkey like voice shout as Kimiko sighed and said while jumping of Dojo,

"_I'll get him, LONGI KITE" _using the speed of the Wu and her own element to increase her speed she shot towards Jack and scooped him up before I fire ball smashed through the wall he was sitting on.

"_Mommy" _ The evil boy genius whined as he was dropped on to Dojo.

The monks and Jack arrive at a cave in the mountain not far from the temple.

"_This is the same temple we hid in from Wuya and Mala Mala Jong, it should be alright to stay here for a while before we need to move on. We just need to figure out where to go and what to do" _Omi let out a heavy sigh when he finished talking, falling back on to his back with a thump.

He was lying in between Clay, who was sitting waiting as Master Fung looked like he was going to speak, and Kimiko who had her face buried in to her knees, silently sobbing, her eyes just peeking over the top of her knees to see what Master Fung has to say. They all waited for Dojo to climb on to his preferred position on Master Fung's head.

"_Young monks," _The old monk began before sighing, he looked across at the three of them as Omi sat up to hear his masters words. _"I must congratulate you on a battle well fought, the Shen Gong Wu you assigned to each other complimented your elements and fighting style well."_

"_Don't congratulate us Master Fung sir, It was Kimiko's plan" _Informed Clay

"_Well I must congratulate you, young dragon of fire" _Master Fung smiled at her but it did not last long.

"_It's wasn'..." _She cleared her throat so she could speak properly, _"Rai... he came up with it a few days back, just after we all found our new powers with our complimentary Wu... the only difference was that he took the Eye of Dashi and the Sword of the Storm...so he could fly and not get hit..., like he did against __Tubbimura."_ Her voice got progressively quieter as she spoke and she buried her face in her knees as silently sobbed.

Master Fung sighed, he looked with concern at the dragon of fire, but slowly turned his head to look towards Clay.

"_You better tell me what happened." _Master Fung all be ordered Clay.

* * *

Keep reading and reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6

Heres number 6 people.

some more reviews, ideas would be welcome too :)

* * *

Master Fung sighed, he looked with concern at the dragon of fire, but slowly turned his head to look towards Clay.

"_You better tell me what happened." _Master Fung all be ordered Clay.

* * *

Clay began to explain what had happened since Raimundo left the temple, Omi, Dojo and Jack perked up and included some information Clay forgot or miss worded. They explained how Omi used Jack Spicer's time machine to go and see Grand Master Dashi for a magical puzzle box. How he froze himself to get back to the present, and how he freed the other captured monks. They told him of their plan to trick Raimundo so Jack and Omi could re trap Wuya, and how that plan failed.

Their voices seem to quieten when they reached the part in the tale when Raimundo came to save them. They told of his arrival and how he accepted their attacks against him. They all looked at Master Fung the whole time and were surprised when his face as emotionless for the whole conversation. The only change in his face was when he raised both eye brows when they told of how Raimundo floated Kimiko out of the way to allow Omi and Clay to exact revenge. There was also no emotion from the old monk as they told of Raimundo's apology of sorts, Master Fung just nodded, as if to show he knew how Raimundo was feeling.

They finally reached the part in the story when it was only Kimiko who was left with Raimundo, they all told Master Fung that Kimiko had old them what happened but his reply was in a tone that was more of an order, than a request.

"_I understand Kimiko has told you" _Raising his hands to silence them, _"but I need to hear it from Kimiko herself, the emotion she shows while explaining the events is an important part of the story." _

Omi, Clay, and Dojo nodded, still in confusion, but they knew well not to question Master Fung' knowledge, Jack however, just looked confused, but he kept quiet under the gaze of the others.

Master Fung turned his body towards Kimiko, he stared at her with nothing but concern in his eyes, before he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"_Kimiko," _his calm voice relaxed her slightly _"I need detailed account of the events from when you were alone with Raimundo in Wuya's castle." _noticing the look on her face he hasty added, _"it will help me work out his intentions, weather he intended to give you time to go back and help him, or to just simply give you time to formulate a plan to defeat her, trust me young monk" _Kimiko looked startled and even more afraid but she knew better than to not listen to Master Fung.

**FLASHBACK – KIMIKO'S POV**

"_WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" _He screamed at me lowering his arms a little bit, lowering the power of the wind wall.

"_GET TO THE TEMPLE!" _I could tell by his voice he was half pleading with me to leave him and get to safety. But I wasn't letting him go alone.

"_Not without you...I'm not leaving you here_!" I snapped.

I seen him lower his arms completely, placing them on my shoulders.

"_Kimiko...This is my end" _He said to me gently as he picked up the Golden Tiger Claws and create a portal to the Xiaolin temple.

"_No..." _Is all I could muster. Tears filling my eyes, I couldn't speak.

He placed his finger on my chin, pulling my face up to look in to my eyes, I noticed the wind has stopped, but was distracted as I shut my eyes when he gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"_But I'm going out with a bang,"_ he says while grinning his cheeky grin at me. I couldn't help but smile, I love that grin. But It was gone when I was grabbed in the arm.

I looked down to my arm to see Raimundo's hand, looking up at his eyes I feel myself being thrown in to the portal. Turning my head at the last moment I see Raimundo being hit in the side by a huge stone fist.

**END FLASHBACK – NORMAL POV**

"_Kimiko..." _Master Fung sighed when she had finished explaining how Raimundo told her it was his end, kissed he cheek and threw her in to the portal. She buried her face into her knees as he spoke to her.

"_I can tell, by your eyes and how you told me that story, that you have forgiven Raimundo," _Kimiko nodded, but kept her face buried in her knees, Master Fung placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He continued to talk to her but in a more soft and quiet voice, so the others could barely hear.

"_I need you to do one more thing for me, young dragon of fire, but it will be hard for you to do as we do not know the out come." _

Master Fung looked over the other monks and beckoned them to come over to him. They listened to him and closed the gap between them.

"_Young monks, I have one more thing to teach you. It is a way of communication between you, and it can be used to check a fellow monks position and health." _As Master Fung ended the sentence Kimiko's head began to lift up in hope. Master Fung gave a small smile when he saw this but it left when he continued speaking.

"_As you know, your elements pair up, complimenting each other, Earth and water,_" Master Fung paused to point at Omi and Clay, who nodded in understanding, _"And Fire and Wind" _He paused again nodding to Kimiko who didn't move in return. _"As water and Earth are always touching, you will always be able to feel each other's elements from where ever you are, Clay, Omi, would you be able to try this?"_

"_Yes, Master"_

"_I suppose we can give it a go, Master Fung, Sir"_

"_Excellent, now I need you to both move apart slightly," _There was a pauseas the shuffled apart._ "Very good, now if you could both close your eyes, and think of your element," _They both nodded and Master Fung continued. _"Now picture your element combining with each others, think of the Earth making tracks for the water in streams, the Water sculpting the sea side rock cliffs. You will need to think of how much stronger you are when your together. You must feel like your invincible when teamed up, this will allow you to access you brotherly feeling that Earth and Water always possess. You should be able to feel the health status and direction your team mate is in compared to your current position."_

"_Well I'll be darned!" _Exclaimed Clay, "I can feel the strength of Omi, and that he's over there," Clay pointed directly at Omi.

"_yes, I can also feel your health Clay my friend." _

"Very good young monks, you can practice this any time and it will allow you to increase your combined strength's and decrease the weaknesses that your elements have."

Both Omi and Clay nodded in sync, both still in awe from their new ability.

Master Fung turned towards Kimiko, looking down at her teary eyes. She knew what was coming, she would have to picture Raimundo, think of how happy she made him, of how they combined. Normally she would be happy to do this, but if she couldn't feel anything from him, if he really was gone... Kimiko broke down at this thought. Master Fung seemed to know what she was thinking as he looked at her when she looked up at him and said softly,

"_When you try and look for Raimundo, he will feel your looking for him." _This brought a small smile to her face, as she sat up more to concentrate on finding her friend.

**KIMIKO'S POV**

I crossed my legs and looked at Master Fung, my face had a look of determination, but I'm sure he could see the fear behind my eyes. He looked down at me and started to explain what I needed to do.

"_The connection between Fire and Wind is different to the bond between Water and Earth. The bond between the earth and water is that of a brotherly love, a best friend who will always be there. Although you may have the same feelings for Raimundo, the bond between Fire and Wind is different. It is more of a love between lovers than families." _I blushed hard at this, and I think Master Fung noticed but he continued. _"It is not to say you love each other as lovers but it is more of a love between friends than between family. The two element allow them to create a stronger bond as they do not have to work together, they are strong enough alone, but they always chose to fight together. They are always drawn together in person, this is part of the reason that you and Raimundo have not a stronger bond than you have with Omi and Clay but a different one." _

My mind seemed to wonder at how I did feel about Raimundo. It's true I do love him, but I thought it was only as a friend, I knew they were growing stronger towards him, but they were slashed when he left. But his apology... I'm not sure how I know but I know he was talking from his heart. He honestly believed I wouldn't even like him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I knew since I joined the temple that I wasn't as good as you guys, I tried as hard as I could but I kept letting you all down, time and time again. I mean Omi's been at this since he was a child, Clay is as strong as anything, and Kimiko is the cleverest and most determined person ever, just like fire. What am I, I'm a member of the circus. Not a Xiaolin dragon, why would you bother with a guy like me if you had a choice. Why would you notice me...a rich girl, successful, beautiful ... notice me?" _

"_I tried to redeem myself in all your eyes by standing up to Mala Mala Jong... but all I managed was to be beaten without landing a blow and to give away your location nearly killing you all. Even my very best nearly killed you all..."_

**END FLASHBACK- KIMIKO'S POV**

I was shocked when I heard him say he didn't think he was good enough... I mean he always acts all so cocky, maybe he just acts that way. I never knew... I thought he was always full of him self and never cared... how wrong I was...

I was snapped back in to reality when Master Fung asked me a question.

"_Are you ready to give this a try Kimiko?" _I nodded and shuffled around slightly to get comfortable. Closing my eyes I started to picture Raimundo, _his messy brown hair, those green eyes, that smile...wait not those things about him, right...his element, how mine increases hugely when he backs me up... I create wind by myself with my fire, but he pushes it forward, helping my become more powerful, I just feel more powerful when he's around... ever since I found out they were betting on me being able to gain true focus... I was so angry at him... I cried in the tree...until he came...he wouldn't let me leave till he told be he bet that I would gain focus, how he never doubted me...twice. It was then I realised he wasn't just flirting with me for fun. He always cheers me on, I just feel more powerful and believe I can win every time he does. He's the secret source of my power...I believe I can win anything when he's there, I can feel his wind...even when he's just watching me...HUH! _

I lifter my head with a startled look on my face, but kept my eyes closed. I head a gentle encouraging voice as my head rested, facing one direction.

"_Very good Kimiko" _Master Fung's voice said. _"keep calm, you have picked up a faint signal on Raimundo, he will feel you trying to get to him,Wuya's magic should stop any communication between you, but you should be able to feel his location." _I noticed the sentence ended with more haste than Master Fung normally used but I regained my focus on Raimundo.

There was a small silence and a wait of about 2 minutes, until I broke my concentration.

"_Rai..." _I sighed. When I opened my eyes, I looked about at Master Fung who I could tell was trying to read my face to see what had happened.

**NORMAL POV**

"_I felt him Master Fung" _

There was a look of relief over Clay and Omi, but Master Fung and Dojo still looked worried. There worry was proven right when Kimiko continued.

"_I felt his wind... I know it was him...I'd recognise if anywhere, but it was very weak. I tried to talk to him using my mind... and the wind picked up, but only slightly, as if he was trying to listen, then it died right down...but it was still there" _Kimiko's voice got quieter and quieter through out what she was saying. She seemed to be trying to convince herself more than anything that he was alright.

Master Fung's face seemed to calm down but everyone could tell by the tone of his voice, there was a need for haste.

"_I am very impressed Kimiko, you have shown that your bond with the Raimundo is the strongest in your team. This will only grow stronger and help you both increase both physically and mentally, both together and individually." _Kimiko flushed at the thoughts of getting closer to Raimundo, and bowed her head to try and hide this.

"_but there is a matter that must be sorted immediately,_" Master Fung continued, with the same tone of haste. _"You three must decide, now, what your plan of action will be. You can either go and help Raimundo, which Wuya might be expecting, or try a clever attack to defeat Wuya. The answer may seem easy to you now, but think before you decide, if you rescue Raimundo, you will fall right in to Wuya's hands, be at her mercy, but if you attack Wuya, you will not have enough time to save Raimundo as well. You will all need to go together, so take advice from Jack and Dojo, but the decision will be down to you three. You will all follow the majority." _ When Master Fung finished, they all looked around at each other, to see fear on all their faces, except Jack who was still shocked to be mentioned.

"_Although he is not as great as I am, and not even a Xiaolin apprentice, like me. We are a lot stronger with Raimundo on our side." _Conceded Omi, bowing his head.

"_The way I see it partners," _Began Clay. _"is that we need to decide, if we can save Raimundo, can the 6 of us," _He paused to make sure there was 6, (Clay, Omi, Jack, Dojo, Kimiko, Rai) _"can the 6 of us, defeat Wuya?" _

"_If we can get the puzzle box to open then yeah" _Added Dojo. "_It will open when the person who needs to open it, opens it, It will open when we need it to" _He finished.

"_We can do it without him!"_ started Omi,

"_But you just sai-" _Clay began before the small monk interrupted _"I said we were stronger with him, but we can still defeat Wuya without him! This is all his fault in the first place!" _Omi protested, jumping on his feet and raising his arms. Clay, and Dojo bowed their heads at his words, they knew he was right, but they didn't want him to die. Jack shifted back slightly so he wouldn't be asked his opinion, fear and nervousness in his eyes.

There was a silence, they all knew they needed to make a decision, and soon. But nobody wanted to make the decision, killing Raimundo and saving the world, or saving Raimundo and have an almost impossible task to defeat Wuya. The silence could have went on forever, but it was broken by something nobody expected, the temperature.

They all noticed it was starting to get very hot in the cave, they thought nothing of it until the source started letting of a light like a golden flame. The eyes of everyone in the cave turned to look at the light, there was a collective feeling of surprise and confusion when they saw Kimiko. She was sitting on the floor, crossed legged, her head bowed, but she was glowing, and getting brighter. The group in the cave all stood and backed away, except Master Fung, who stayed sitting.

"_Fire creates its own wind, but it draws wind towards it also. Fire will be drawn to wind and together they shall be incredible. She has realised her true feelings, I am proud, Young Dragon Of Fire" _He said softly to himself, with a small smile.

Kimiko continued to glow brighter and brighter, her hair burst out of their normal ties and started to rise, her whole hair rose and pointed straight up. Her strange aura started to change from gold to fire red, flickering into orange, looking like a living flame. She lifted her head up and stared straight at the young monks.

"_MASTER FUNG!" _Omi shouted in fear as he ran to his masters side.

"_Fear not young monk" _He said calmly _"Kimiko has realised the connection that happens only between the dragons of fire and wind." _Seeing the confused looks on everyone's face's the old monk continued.

"_Fire creates its own wind, but it draws wind towards it also. Fire will be drawn to wind and together they shall be incredible. This is said about all dragons of the fire and wind. For they have always been drawn together. They have a different bond than that of the dragons of earth and water." _He paused to think how to explain this to the young monks.

"_As you know, your elements tie in closely with your emotions, some emotions hinder you while some help you. In this sense, the dragons of wind and fire are separate from the dragons of earth and water. Different emotions effect you differently, it is your own personal road to find them but there are general standards that are always correct...Anger is a powerful emotion. However, in the case of water and earth it causes you to lose control of your elements, causes earthquake's in the case of Earth and Tsunami's in the case of water. However, in the case of fire and wind it increases their power. The dragon of fires power increases as their anger does, causing more heat, just like a large fire, but they will retain full control. The case is similar with the dragon of the wind, in their anger the winds will become colder, and more fierce, just like a large storm."_

Master Fung pause to see Clay and Omi looking disappointedly towards Kimiko who was still getting hotter.

"_Fret not young monks, because when you are feeling determined, and in a case where you must win, you will have the advantage over fire and wind. Water always wins, it can flow around any obstacle, of it will slowly pound through it, like the sea against the cliffs. And earth, if the earth does not want to be moved it will not be, just like the mountains of the world." _They both smiled at Master Fung, who returned to explain the special bond between the wind and fire.

"_Fire creates its own wind, but it draws wind towards it also. Fire will be drawn to wind and together they shall be incredible. This is said about all dragons of the fire and wind. For they have always been drawn together. They have a different bond than that of the dragons of earth and water...If the dragons of fire and wind realise their close personal bond, if they realise their love for one another, they will be able to work together better than anyone, they will be in perfect synchronisation, and almost unbeatable. This is what were seeing now from Kimiko, she is glowing in her own elemental way, just like a fire, Raimundo will be going through a similar thing, most likely he will temporarily turn into a wind like state, transparent and hard to see." _

"_Yes young monks, this means Raimundo is still alive...although he may not have much time left." _Master Fung said seeing the questioning looks, but ended his sentence in a worried tone.

"_So they will be stronger than me?" _Asked Omi who was clearly jealous.

"_Individually you will still be at the same levels, but if they work together you would be defeated." _Explained Master Fung, he continued before Omi could complain.

"_There is one other emotion that gives a rise in strength. Love. If you are fighting to save the person who means the most to you in the world... the one person you could not stand to lose...the one person you love more than life itself...you heart will open, and will release everything in it to protect the person."_

"_So Kimiko...?"_

"_Yes Clay, I believe so." _Master Fung answered Clay's half asked question with a small smile before continuing.

"_The reaction we are seeing from Kimiko is not common, normally it happens when they see their loved one fall in front of them, the power is known to show then to defend them, however, Kimiko and Raimundo may have still be in contact after Kimiko broke the connection earlier. I believe Raimundo may have told her he was dying, he may have told her not to go and save her." _

"_Then we must not go!" _Exclaimed Omi.

"_Omi, what would you do if Clay or I was captured and told you we were dying and not to come and help us." _Master Fung asked him with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Omi just bowed his head as Clay turned to Master Fung.

" _I may not have fully forgiven him, but it'll kill Kimiko if we don't go after him". _Master Fung nodded and smiled towards Clay

"_The true dragon of the earth, doing what they need to do to help those closest to them_" Master Fung bowed when he finished making Clay smile at his words.

They were broken from there conversation by Clay who stepped forwards, towards Kimiko. He braced for the pain of the heat as he went to place his hand on her shoulder. Kimiko raised her head slightly as she seen him come closer. The silence was only broken as Clay sighed with relief as he felt no pain from the dragon of fire.

"_Kimiko" _Clay said gently waiting for her to lift her head to look at him, only continuing when their eyes met.

"_I'm with you to save Raimundo" _He finished with a smile, that caused Kimiko to smile back.

"_We need to go now"_ Kimiko said as she looked up and Clay and Dojo who had climbed on to his hat. Even jack had come behind them to help.

"_Lets go..."_ Jack, Dojo and Clay walked out the cave as Kimiko turned back, still glowing red.

"_Were going for Raimundo, if you don't want to forgive him then don't, but just think Omi, what would Raimundo do if he were you right now?"_

With that she turned and jumped on to the already super sized Dojo, shaking her head when the others looked at her for an answer.

* * *

Let me know what you think :P


	7. Chapter 7

"_Were going for Raimundo, if you don't want to forgive him then don't, but just think Omi, what would Raimundo do if he were you right now?"_

With that she turned and jumped on to the already super sized Dojo, shaking her head when the others looked at her for an answer.

* * *

"_uuughh" _Was all the dragon of the wind could muster and he forced his eyes open and tried to sit up. He collapsed back on to what seemed like a table to him, looking at his arms which were straight out ant chained to the table, he noticed his feet were also chained down to the table.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

"_Well... I didn't expect to wake up again, never mind wake up here... where the heck is here anyways?_" He asked him self while lifting his head up to get a good look at the room. It was small. Just a foot free of space around the table which just fit him on.

"_Well... that went well" _He sighed when trying to rethink the events of earlier. He soon regretted it as the pain from the wounds he had received from the conflict with the demons and Wuya started coming back, all at the same time. Stifling his scream to avoid letting anyone know he was awake.

_Well what now?... damn... I thought I had this all thought out...well I need to get out of here... I must help them defeat Wuya..._

**NORMAL POV**

Relaxing back down he tried to take his mind off the pain, thinking of something that's stronger than any physical pain he will ever feel. Then he thought of it, thought of her. How she made him smile, how he was only doing this to make sure she will be safe, he hated himself for putting her in danger. He wanted to do anything to make her safe, he had to get free.

He tried the obvious attempt to escape, clenching his fists, he tried to pull his hands in to him, hopefully snapping the chains. He strained with all the strength he had gained from all his time training. But it wasn't enough.

_Clay could brake these, heck even Omi could...Kim would just melt them...damn,_ He smiled at the smirk Kimiko would have if she escaped from the chains but cursed himself for being weaker than the others, ashamed of his abilities he sunk back down on the table. Trying to summon some strength...or even some confidence to believe he could escape and help.

He closed his eye's and entered his mind. Finding him self walking around inside his own head was very strange at first but ever since he found out he would gain full control of the wind, nothing seemed too strange to him any more. He tried to empty his head so he could focus and instantly found himself in a never ending space that was pure white. Sitting down on what seemed like the ground he forced himself in to a meditative state, and began to work out a plan

_I've came this far... at least I'm good at surviving..._He thought to himself, closing his eye's to try and summon some strength. Taking a deep breath he started to focus on his element, trying to focus on all the wind in the world. But there was something else in his mind... something stronger than his battered self, something brighter, something hotter. Trying to ignore it and focus he turned his mind away, but he couldn't for long, he felt as if he knew, as if he wanted to see this heat, he felt as if he loved it. He found his self half in a weird world...he assumed it was a place in his mind but then he heard.

"_Rai...?" _He herd the heat talk to him, as it started to form in his head, he recognised the voice, but it was a raspy deep version of the voice he knew and loved...

"_Are you there Rai?" _The voice asked.

"_Kimi? Is that you?" _ Raimundo asked in disbelief, but he was too weak.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

The heat transformed into a figure I recognised with a smile.

"_Kimi..." I_ sighed with relief, but she couldn't hear me, I was to weak to communicate.

"_I think I love you girl...she can't hear me...I'm too weak... she's here trying to talk to me... but I can't reply... maybe I can make her feel that I'm here. _Focusing my energy, well what I had left of it, I tried to summon a small tornado to send over, but I couldn't, I was too weak.

I was angry, I had never felt so angry with my self, the heat form of Kimi was moving away, I couldn't tell her I was here.

**NORMAL POV**

In his anger he threw his hands down, creating a small gust of wind which gave him an idea. He summoned all he could and shot a gust straight at the heat form of Kimiko. There was a moment, as the wind travelled, that he thought he was still to weak. But it was over, he felt the heat brighten, and heat up, she had felt him!

"_Rai...your there...But your weak...very weak...Hold on Rai...I'm coming for you...I can't lose you again...I lo.._ Her words died and he couldn't hear what she was saying, she seemed to be trying to stop communicating to him.

_What the heck was that?...Why was Kimiko in my mind? Why did she want to talk to me?... Why would she care?... probably to beat the crap out of me...but I deserve it...she said she was coming to get me... NO.. I can't let her...I have to tell her not to come..._

Closing his eye's again he tried to focus on the dragon of fire. He thought of her, everything about her, to make her come to him again.

The way she made him feel...he never had good confidence but he acted well... the others seemed to buy it as they think he's cocky and arrogant... but she brought something to him...belief in himself...he felt invincible...when fighting near her...for her...with her...together he wasn't very powerful. He could only move people out the way... but combined with Kimiko they were deadly.

While thinking of his connection with Kimiko he started thinking of other things about her.

Her eye's... they were beautiful... he could lose himself in them... and he often did but not often anybody noticed...her hair... he loved when she kept it down... and often told her too...he looked beautiful to him when she did...her face...it was the cutest most beautiful face he had ever seen...but it was her smile that made him shiver... he couldn't help but smile to himself when he thought of it.

And then he felt it. The heat, the form of Kimiko was still in his mind, she had not closed the connection, he could still warn her from coming.

He tried to get over to the form in his mind, at first he struggled but managed to close the gap, tried pushing some wind at her to get her to turn around, she had given him strength by just thinking of her. His wind hit her full in the back, he seen her flicker like a naked flame, and she stopped instantly.

"_Kimi" _He asked, feeling worried he had angered her.

"_RAI?... Your alright!" _Kimiko screamed as she turned around, tears in her eyes and diver at him. He braced him self to catch her but she just travelled right through him, hitting the ground with a oomph.

"_What the-" _he began but was interrupted but Kimiko talking.

"_Ah yeah I forgot...were in the forms of our elements when were in this state, that's why I'm a flame, and your just air." _Kimiko said knowingly.

"_Forms of our element? This state? What you on about girl?" _

"_Master Fung has told us of a way of communication between the elements that are naturally attracted, he told us that earth and water and naturally together as they are always together in the world, the sea and land. But fire and wind were different." _She explained

"_What do you mean different?" _ Raimundo asked slightly confused. Kimiko was thankful that she was a flame, because she was starting to feel a blush coming on.

"_Well" _She began _"you know earth and water are always touching, but they have no choice?" _He nodded but still looked confused. _"Well Fire and Wind, don't need each other like earth and wind do. But they always chose to be together, they will be closer, closer that the others, just like we are.." _Her voice quieted near the end as if she was embarrassed at telling him. She noticed he was still confused so she tried to explain it more.

"_Just think Rai" _She said as she took a step forward she she had to look fully up to see him and he had to look down at her.

"_On our own, were just as strong as Omi and Clay," _She held her arm out and made a bright fire in her hand. Raimundo copied but made a fierce mini tornado in his palm.

"_But when were together where unbeatable, were perfect, as if were supposed to be together" _

She moved her hand and placed it under here his was, Raimundo was expecting pain and braced for it, but he was gifted with something else. Her fire travelled through his hand, igniting the tornado turning it in to a huge inferno. It was hotter than anything he had ever felt, but he wasn't feeling any pain, she was protecting him, his winds threw the fire around in circles fiercely, but his wind was protecting her too.

"_So were meant to be close?" _Rai asked, wishing that Kimiko wasn't just here because she was supposed to be.

"_No... it a choice that all dragons of fire and wind must choose, we've just chose the one where were closer than any of the others." _She moved her hand up so it was in his hand, or it would have been if he wasn't in a ghost like wind state.

Raimundo smiled but it died a couple of seconds later, moving his hand down, causing the fire tornado to fizzle away, he turned his head and spoke.

"_But you hate me...I betrayed you...made Wuya all powerful again..."_

Kimiko frowned slightly but spoke in a soft but firm voice.

"_I may be angry at you Rai, but it don't change how I feel about you..."_ With that said she turned around and started to walk away. There was a moment silence as she walked away, but she suddenly erupted in a huge ball of flame.

"_What the..." _Was all she could say as she heard a voice from behind her and realised what had happened. She turned to see Raimundo facing her with his arm out towards her.

"_Your right, we are stronger together"_ He smirked as he lowered his arms and walked towards her, placing his airy hands in to her flaming ones.

"_You still have time before they come for you..." _He started. _"I'll get free and give you more time. You have to defeat her... I'll give you time to figure out how... they'll be coming for me, but I'll meet then head on when they do." _He finished with a determined look on his face that scared Kimiko slightly, but he continued before she could interrupt.

"_Just be clever, don't do anything rash, I'm surviving, you do the same... for me..." _And with that he faded, forcing Kimiko back out into the world of everyone else, but in a bright red glow.

Raimundo's eyes opened and he found himself back in the small room, back on the table, still tied down. Only there was something different about him. He was glowing, a sort of white/grey colour, and he wasn't completely solid any more. More of a ghostly figure, just like what he was when talking to Kimiko...

"_So that really happened..." _He ensured himself, before thinking over what was said. He brought one hand up to his chin and ran the other through his hair. He sat up and started to think before he just completely froze. Looking at his hands, how they were just wind. His hands and feet just passed straight through the chains, he didn't even notice.

"_Huh..." _He chuckled to himself, "That was lucky" He jumped down from the table and walked to the door, stopping just in front of it. He looked down at his slightly invisible body and took a deep breath, wondering which path is the best to take. He racked his brains for an answer, how best to help the others, to help Kimiko.

_Hmm...I could sneak around, find Wuya then attack her, that should give the others time to formulate a plan...but not much time...I'd get toasted..._He frowned slightly at the gulf in power between him and Wuya. _Or...I could cause real havoc here...taking down legions of those stone things... that would distract her long enough... maybe...just have to avoid getting into a one on one confrontation with Wuya._

He didn't have time to formulate his plan, the door bust open in front of him, he stood face to face with a confused Wuya.

"_Raimundo...? How the..? What the...? You look different...?" _Wuya stuttered her shocked questions as she was hit by a strong blast of wind.

"_TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!" _Raimundo called while thrusting his hands forward and sending Wuya flying

"_Wooaah..." _Raimundo said in awe as he looked at his airy hands with amazement. _"What! No!..." _His awe was replaced by panic as his hands started to turn back to normal, he could feel himself turning back solid.

"_uh oh" _He said to him self as her looked up just in time to sidestep back into the room to dodge a huge fireball sent at him by the furious Heylin witch.

"_So much for not getting in to a fight with Wuya" _He smirked to himself as he dived out across the bottom of the door way sending a thin blast of air across the floor, taking Wuya's legs out from under her. While she was falling he decided to get a shot in at the witch. Sprinting towards her, he dived head first, pushing his arms straight towards the ground he blasted himself upwards with his wind, flipping towards Wuya. He was certain that he was going to connect with her, but when he was inches away he was met with a huge stone fist to his side, taking him away from Wuya and straight in to the solid wall.

"_Ok...That one hurt..." _Raimundo said out loud but mostly to himself, as he stood up, dusting of his torn clothes. He moved into his fighting stance, glaring at the stone creature who hit him, noticing the hundred or so behind it, but not letting his growing fear surface. Flipping backwards his feet landed on the wall he was thrown in to and he thrust himself off the wall and directly through the stomach of the demon. He landed in a crouch and kept him self low to the ground as he turned onto his back, lifting his legs high in the air and spinning, creating a strong whirlwind around him. Dragging the nearest selection of demons towards him. The collided together as the winds became more ferocious, splitting the demons into pieces. He stopped spinning and froze in a defensive fighting stance, but was met with a second stone fist to his other side, sending him across the room and straight in to the wall.

It took him longer to climb to his feet this time, the wind had been knocked out of him, but he wouldn't go down that easy. Climbing to his feet he started to feel something trickle down his arm, this was met by a rather large bust of pain from the same arm. There was a deep gash on his arm, blood was pouring out of it, he left it hanging by his side as he knew he was to weak to use it through the pain.

"_That hurt..." Raimundo_ said to him self.

_What can I do.. I need a plan, _His mind questioned him. He didn't have time to think of what to do, there was very little space between him and Wuya now, he had to act now. Throwing caution to the wind, he used his wind element to thrust himself high in the air, he turned around as he approached the ceiling, thrusting him self of it and plummeting head first towards the earth towards the earth, in the middle of the group of stone creatures. They seemed to circle around where he was going to land. He started flipping as he fell, causing the winds to start circling him. He hit the ground with his feet and move instantly down in to a crouch with the force of the fall, brining his arms down and out if a swooping motion, causing a huge force of wind to shoot out in all directions. The shock-wave caused the immediate creatures to collapse in front of him. He smirked at his work as he moved into a defensive stance, waiting for them to make a move.

He decided to act before they could, jumping a few feet in the air he used his wind to push himself on to the shoulder of a standing stone creature. He waited and flipped backwards of the creature when a second one had tried to punch him. The first stone monsters head was crushed as it collapsed to pieces. He landed on the head of another one, be he decided to take this one out first, jumping just above its head he dropped down with all the power of the wind forcing him harder, his foot cutting the creature in half. He used his advantage over these creatures, his speed. He was jumping between creature and creature. Moving to fast for them to hit him. They were falling quickly, which only increased his confidence and his speed. They were falling in large numbers, but they were being summoned in larger numbers.

Raimundo was expecting stone fists to come from all directions. He was right, jumping high to avoid them he turned to dive back towards them, but was suddenly blasted across the room by a well aimed shot from Wuya. Flying straight through the wall he was aimed at he found him self lying under some rubble. Looking up at his surroundings he noticed he was in the same room he had freed Kimiko and the others. He climbed up from under the rubble, using a lot of strength to get to his feet. He swayed a bit on his feet, but managed to stay standing, facing the hole that he had just been thrown through. His heart sank as he saw Wuya approach the hole, her small army behind him. But he found something that made his energy come rushing back, the Sword of the Storm! He had forgotten he left it in this room after Wuya had forced him to send the Golden Tiger Claws away.

He bent down to pick it up, rising slowly to his full height, the sword gripped tightly in his right hand, down by his side, pointing straight forward.

**RAIMUNDO POV**

_The Sword of the Storm...this will come in handy. _I thought I had a chance now I had found the sword, it always made me feel more powerful.

_This sword has helped me so many times, ever since the encounter with Tubbimura...i wouldn't mind the Eye of Dashi, that would have helped..oh well...I suppose it'll help the others a bit more...I wonder how their doing now... _I head a noise so I knew I had to act now. _Oh well... here go's..._

**NORMAL POV**

He lifted his head up towards the oncoming forces, raising his sword up with both hands so it was between his eyes, pointing straight upwards.

"_SWORD OF THE STORM! WIND!" _He shouted as he swing the Sword down his right hand side in a large arc. Sending a huge gust of wind towards the hole in the wall. The gust picked up all the rubble that was collected around the hole, and threw it straight into the on coming forces.

Holding the sword by his side he was able to see what damage he had caused, he seemed to have damaged some of the minions but Wuya had created some sort of fire shield around her, had not stopped walking towards him. Raimundo looked straight into her eye's for a moment before pointing the Sword of the Storm directly at her.

"_SWORD OF THE STORM! WIND!" _He screamed again but this time the Sword moved and started rotating like a fan. A huge hurricane force wind started pounding against the hole in the wall. The power of the wind could not stop Wuya from advancing but it did slower her down, as he closed his eye's to try and focus his power, to increase the wind. He felt his power increase but it was not by his own accord. It was something else that made him stronger.

"_STAR HANABI! FIRE!"_

_

* * *

_

_Review it people XD btw sorry for the delay in this chapter :D_


End file.
